


Schließ die Finger darum und halt es fest

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung. - Arthur liegt auf der Intensivstation und nur unmittelbare Angehörige dürfen ihn besuchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schließ die Finger darum und halt es fest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold It Close and Keep It There](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3193) by cherrybina. 



> Inception – nicht meins. Hold It Close and Keep It There – nicht meins, sondern ein Oneshot von cherrybina, die mir erlaubt hat, diese wunderbar fluffige Fanfiction zu übersetzen. Danke!

Arthur wird von Stimmen geweckt. Einen Augenblick lang blinzelt er verwirrt und sein Blick streift ziellos durch das Krankenhauszimmer, bis der stechende Schmerz in seiner Seite ihn daran erinnert, warum er hier ist.

Die Stimmen kommen von vor seiner Tür, und er ist überrascht, als er eine von ihnen als Eames' Stimme erkennt.

„Jetzt noch mal langsam. Sie haben mich angerufen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Arthur angeschossen wurde und eine Not-OP braucht, aber jetzt, wo ich hier bin, darf ich nicht zu ihm?“

„Wir haben Sie angerufen, weil er Sie als Ansprechperson für den Notfall genannt hat“, antwortet eine Frauenstimme. „Aber wir sind hier auf der Intensivstation, und Besuche unterliegen strengsten Regelungen. Nur unmittelbare Angehörige erlaubt.“

Eames antwortet, ohne zu zögern: „Dann dürfte das ja kein Problem sein. Immerhin bin ich sein Freund und das nächste, was er an Angehörigen hat.“

Arthur schnaubt vor Überraschung. Eames ist nicht sein Freund. Eames ist sein gar nichts. Er ist einfach nur Eames, dessen Name Arthur den Sanitätern genannt hat, als sie gerade sein blutgetränktes Hemd der Länge nach aufgeschnitten haben.

„Ich verstehe“, sagt die Krankenschwester. „Das hat er nicht erwähnt, als er uns Ihren Namen gegeben hat.“

„Vielleicht war er grade mit seiner Schusswunde beschäftigt.“ Eames' Tonfall ist lässig, aber Arthur weiß ganz genau, dass er keinen Widerspruch zulassen wird.

Einen Augenblick später bertreten Eames und die Krankenschwester das Zimmer. Sie arbeiten seit Jahren zusammen, und Arthur hat Eames in hunderten Rollen gesehen, ihn ungezwungen aber geübt nahtlos in die Haut anderer Menschen schlüpfen sehen, als wäre es ganz leicht, und jetzt ist es nicht anders. Er geht sofort auf Arthur zu und lehnt sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragt Eames, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. Sein Gesicht wirkt abgehärmt, aber er bringt ein angespanntes Lächeln zustande, ganz der besorgte Freund.

„Mir geht’s _gut_ “, sagt Arthur und versucht mitzuspielen, obwohl er sich dabei ein bisschen lächerlich vorkommt. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht.“

„Du bist immer so tapfer, Liebling“, sagt Eames, dann blickt er auf und lächelt der Krankenschwester zu. „Und ich bin eine schreckliche Glucke.“

Die Krankenschwester lacht in sich hinein, bevor sie Eames einen kurzen Überblick über Arthurs Verletzungen, seine medizinische Behandlung und die voraussichtliche Prognose verschafft. Arthur fühlt sich in seinem dünnen Krankenhaushemdchen so klein und verletzlich und seltsam kindlich, während sie über ihn reden, als wäre er gar nicht da, aber er ist zu müde, um sich zu beschweren.

„Die Besuchszeit ist eigentlich vorbei“, sagt sie, als sie fertig ist. „Aber wir können eine Ausnahme für Sie machen, schließlich sind Sie gerade erst angekommen.“

Eames bedankt sich höflich, ohne die Augen auch nur einen Moment von Arthur zu lassen. Sobald sie weg ist, wartet Arthur nur darauf, dass Eames aufhört, Theater zu spielen, aber seine Stirn ist noch immer in sorgenvolle Falten gelegt, sein Mund verkrampft. Arthur fühlt sich überrumpelt davon und er starrt Eames böse an.

„Du kannst gehen“, sagt Arthur, plötzlich grundlos gereizt.

Eames' Gesichtsausdruck bleibt der gleiche. „Willst du wirklich, dass ich gehe?“

Arthur verdreht die Augen und meidet Eames' Blick, aber er antwortet nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang schweigen sie sich an. Eames spielt am Geländer des Bettes herum, während Arthur versucht, seine Laken zu richten, ohne zu sehr an seinem Venenkatheter zu zerren.

„Willst du nicht wissen, was passiert ist?“, fragt Arthur nach ein paar Minuten.

„Das erzählst du mir noch früh genug“, sagt Eames und zuckt die Achseln. „Und wenn nicht, ich hab da so meine Quellen.“ Er lächelt, aber es ist ein düsteres Lächeln. Arthur kennt Eames lange genug, um zu wissen, wozu einige seiner _Quellen_ fähig sind. 

„Es ist keine sehr gute Geschichte“, sagt Arthur mit einem schwachen Glucksen, „schließlich endet sie damit, dass ich abgeknallt werde.“

„Hast du starke Schmerzen?“, fragt Eames leise, und irgendetwas liegt in dieser Frage, das dafür sorgt, dass Arthur sich vollkommen versteift.

„Du wurdest auch schon angeschossen“, sagt Arthur und versucht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Mehr als einmal, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“

„Ja, und es hat jedes Mal wie beschissen wehgetan.“

„Das Morphium hilft.“ Arthur hält den Knopf in die Höhe, der über einen Schlauch mit der Infusionspumpe neben seinem Bett verbunden ist. „Wirkt ganz hervorragend, aber es hält nie sonderlich lange. Ich kann nie länger als zwanzig Minuten am Stück schlafen, bevor ich aufwache und wieder draufdrücken muss.“

„Ich wusste nicht, wie schlimm es um dich steht“, sagt Eames plötzlich, und sein Gesicht wirkt so bloß, so offen, wie Arthur das noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat, bei keinem der Menschen, die Eames in all den Jahren gewesen ist. „Als die mich angerufen haben, wollten sie mir keine Details übers Telefon geben, und den ganzen Weg hierher, hab ich – ich wusste es nicht.“

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er beinah gestorben wäre, oder vielleicht liegt es auch an den Drogen, die in seinen Adern kursieren, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick will Arthur Eames erzählen, dass er dachte, dass er verbluten würde, ganz allein in dieser dreckigen Gasse, und dass er inmitten all der Rufe und des Tumults, nachdem man ihn gefunden hatte, einfach irgendjemandem Eames' Namen genannt hat, ohne dass man ihn überhaupt danach gefragt hat, und dass er niemanden braucht, er braucht wirklich niemanden, aber er ist trotzdem so verdammt froh, dass Eames da ist. Er will Eames _alles_ erzählen, aber Eames sieht einfach nur von der Bettkante auf ihn herunter, warm und fest und irgendwie so vertraut, und Arthur denkt, dass Eames hier und jetzt jedes einzelne seiner Geheimnisse kennt.

Eames lehnt sich hinunter und küsst Arthurs Stirn noch einmal, aber diesmal ist es nicht Teil einer Vorstellung, mit der er jemandem etwas vormachen will, denn jetzt sind sie ganz allein. Diesmal dauert der Kuss lange genug, damit Arthur Eames' Geruch einatmen kann, und für einen Augenblick füllt der Geruch von Eames' Haut ihn ganz aus. Diesmal hebt Eames die Hand und legt sie in Arthurs Nacken, während er mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange streicht.

Auch nach dem Kuss bleibt Eames genau so, sein Gesicht nur wenige Handbreit entfernt. Arthur versucht, die Augen offenzuhalten. Er fühlt gerade etwas, und es ist stechend und hell und beängstigend, und er ist zu müde, um es von sich wegzuschieben. Er ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob er das überhaupt will.

„Ich bin-“, fängt Arthur an, dann zuckt er wegen des schmerzhaften Ziehens in seiner Seite zusammen.

Eames greift nach seiner Hand und verschränkt Arthurs Finger mit seinen, und einen verrückten Moment langt glaubt Arthur, dass er versucht, seine Hand zu halten, aber dann löst Eames einfach nur den Morphiumknopf aus seinem Griff.

„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagt er und lässt sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, bevor er ihn näher zum Bett zieht. „Versuch zu schlafen, Arthur.“

Arthur denkt, dass er Eames vielleicht sagen sollte, dass er ihm den Knopf zurückgeben soll, weil er kein verdammtes Kind ist. Vielleicht sollte er sich dafür bedanken, dass Eames Gott weiß was hat stehen und liegen lassen, um ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Oder vielleicht sollte Arthur etwas ganz anderes sagen, etwas wofür er keine Worte findet, aber von dem er weiß, dass Eames es trotzdem verstehen würde.

Arthur wird nicht schlau aus Eames' Gesichtsausdruck, aber eigentlich ist das ganz egal. Was auch immer er bedeutet, er ist für ihn ganz allein bestimmt. Und mit diesem Gedanken schließt Arthur die Augen und schläft ein.


End file.
